The present invention relates in general to brain-electronic interfaces, and more specifically, to high resolution brain-electronic interfaces including active electronics.
A brain-computer interface (BCI), which can also be referred to as a brain-electronic interface, direct neural interface (DNI), synthetic telepathy interface (STI) or brain-machine interface (BMI), can provide a direct communication pathway between the brain and an external electronic device. BCIs can provide direct electronic communication to neuronal cells in the brain, providing numerous potential therapeutic and investigational benefits. For example, BCIs can be directed at assisting, augmenting, or repairing human cognitive or sensory-motor functions. BCIs are under investigation for assistance with the use and direction of prosthetic limbs, for use and enhancement of hearing aids, and for investigations associated with neurodegenerative disorders.